Sub-Zero Heroes
The Sub-Zero Heroes are the main characters and protagonists in the Ice Age film series. The herd originally consisted of Manny the woolly mammoth, Sid the ground sloth, and Diego the saber-tooth cat and would later include Ellie and add new members in each film. The name Sub-Zero Heroes was used on promotional posters for the first film and was used again for the sequels, it should be noted that it also mentions Scrat (although he is not fully a member of the pack). Ice Age In the first movie, Sid the sloth, left by his family (during the valley animals' migration), meets Manny, a grumpy woolly mammoth, and tags along with him after Manny saves Sid from two enraged brontotherium (out to kill Sid after he ruined their salad). Around the same time, Soto, the leader of a pack of smilodon, orders Diego to capture a human baby from a tribe of Ice Age humans. The saber leader wanted revenge o n these humans, since they were responsible for killing half of their pack (for food and clothing). However, when the sabers' attempt to steal the baby fails, Diego is sent to find and take the child. Eventually Diego spots Manny and Sid, who had found the baby and were trying to return him to his family (though Manny wanted little to do with the baby). Diego tried to take the baby by convincing them that he could safely return the child to his family, an offer that Sid and Manny declined. However, Manny eventually agrees, since Diego was the best tracker, and after several comical side plots, and nearly getting killed by Diego's pack (after they discovered Diego was a double agent) Diego saves Manny by nearly sacrificing himself. Though luckily Diego survives, they return the baby, and Sid, Diego, and Manny join the migration as an official herd. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second movie, while trying to escape the flooding Ice Valley Manny, Sid and Diego meet two possums named Crash and Eddie, and a their adopted sister Ellie, a female mammoth who believes she's a possum. Near the end of the film, Ellie finally accepts that she's a mammoth, and (after everyone safely escapes the danger) she and Manny leave, with the herd, as an official couple. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, the herd meets Buck, a crazed weasel with a mammal chauvinism for hunting dinosaurs (after the herd ends up in Dino World). He appears as a scraggly mammal who wears a leaf eye patch, after losing his eye to the great, white baryonyx, named Rudy. In the end of the film, Ellie gives birth to Manny's first daughter, whom they name Peaches. While Scrat ends up meeting his match in a female saber-tooth squirrel, named Scratte, whom he falls in love with at first sight (while they fight over his acorn). Ice Age: Continental Drift The herd appears once again in the fourth film, with their most recent member, Peaches, now seen as a teenage mammoth and her best friend, Louis the newest molehog character. Sid also meets his long lost granny (one of the main comic relief characters of the movie). Diego meets his new girlfriend Shira. Members Manny- He's the sarcastic leader of the misfit herd. His moodiness is mainly due to the death of his deceased first mate and son and also him having to make decisions and keep the herd protected. Ellie- She's the second in comand, as well as the loving, motherly member of the herd. She is Manny's mate, and understanding mother of Peaches. When Manny, Sid, and Diego become lost at sea, in the fourth film, she takes over as helper and leader. Diego- He's the herd's resident tracker, and protector (alongside Manny). He first had the feeling (Love) in Ice Age 4 Continetial Drift, he had feelings for another Sabre-Toothed Tiger named Shira, who in the end apparently also had feelings for Diego too and became his girlfriend. Sid- He's one crazy, cooky mammal as well as the herd's creator. Although he may come off as an idiot Sid is the herd's supporting member (alongside Ellie), and has great insight in his family's lives. Buck (unofficial)- He's a crazed, somewhat deranged weasel, and once played protector to the herd when they entered dino land in Ice Age 3. He almost joined the herd, but left to return to his dinosaur home. He makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age 4. Crash and Eddie- They're two extreme opossums, and loving brothers of Ellie. Although these two love making trouble and doing stunts, they're always there for family and friends, when it counts. Peaches- She's both the youngest member of the herd, and Manny's first daughter. Although she has her dad's sarcasm and rebellion, this teenage mammoth also shares her mother's, Ellie, loving nature. Shira- She began as a pirating antagonist, but she accepts the chance to join the herd to have a chance to start her own family with Diego her boyfriend. Louis- He is Peaches devoted best friend, and the herd's official nerd. As a sweet natured, soft spoken molehog, this good natured mammal is always there for Peaches, and her family; ready to share his ideas. Granny- She's Sid's crotchety, decrepit grandmother, who was left with Sid after his family dropped her with him. She may be mean and spiteful, but this old sloth still has a sweet side (when no-one is looking). Scrat (Unofficial)- Though this psychotic saber-tooth squirrel isn't a true member of the herd, he interferes enough in the herd's lives (diverting floods and splitting continents) to gain a place in the Sub-Zero Heros. Category:Characters Category:Families